Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8a-2-5a+7}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8a - 5a} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {3a} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3a} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $3a+5$